


Ice

by FutureX



Series: Barson Ficlets [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Barson, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureX/pseuds/FutureX
Summary: Barba and Benson are snowed in and Olivia decides to give Rafael a little show - and maybe the chilllllls. :)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Barson Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one of those ficlets inspired by a post on the NMTFLN tumblr page. I saw this and just knew I had to write something. I also took inspiration from Kelly Rowland's song "Ice". It's very sexy and sultry so giving it a listen before or while reading is not a bad idea. I am not very experienced with mature writing but I did some reading up so maybe it's not terrible. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> unbeta'd and I don't trust my sleepy eyes, so I apologize for any typos.

“(319): You can accomplish quite a bit with a can-do attitude and a well-placed ice cube.”

  


It was one of those ferociously icy cold mornings in Manhattan. Not the fun kind where you round up the kids and take them down to Central Park to build snowmen and have adorable snowball fights. No, this was the kind of morning where you can’t make it out of your apartment building because if you tried, you would be swallowed waist-deep into the white abyss. The usually bustling city was calmed to a ghost town by a whole thirty-six inches of snow. 

  


Everyone in Manhattan was inside, cozy in their heated homes, and lounging around. All except one Olivia Benson. While the apartment was warm and cozy, it seemed there would be absolutely no lounging. Thanks to none other than the hyperactive six-year-old currently zooming around the living room, arms extended, as if he were a plane. Olivia loved Noah more than anything but she was beginning to get cabin fever in a matter of a few hours. It didn’t help that her “boyfriend” - though she thought their situation was much more complicated and therefore, couldn’t be reduced to a label - wasn’t here to help calm Noah or entertain him. She had last seen Rafael Barba on Thursday afternoon when she went by his office to bring him food while he worked overtime on a case. He had rushed home around two in the morning after a horrible blizzard began to wreak havoc on the city. His apartment was closer than Olivia’s and Barba made the hasty decision of taking the shorter route home. He would regret this later on as they were snowed in overnight. 

  


Olivia laid out on the couch with one arm draped lazily over her eyes and the other over her stomach. Noah had tired her out, but he was still running around screaming, “Prepare for take-off!” Earlier in the day, he had asked his mother if they had any duct tape. He wanted to attach Eddie to his back because he was a passenger and seatbelts were required. Olivia laughed and told him Eddie was afraid of heights and couldn’t fly. Really, she didn’t want to clean the residue off of the stuffed toy when he was done with him. 

  


Now, Olivia was taking a break from parenting as Noah finally laid down for a nap. She had grabbed a much-needed glass of cabernet and reclined on her bed, intending to open up a book and engross herself in the pages. This was interrupted by an unexpected call from Barba. The phone rang twice before she found it and finally raised it to her ear. The voice on the other side was comforting to hear, yet, he seemed distraught.

  


“Liv, I’m going stir crazy, here,” he speech was hurried.

  


“It’s alright, honey. I’m sure you’re just being dramatic. It’s only been a couple of days. Even though with Noah here, it feels like weeks. He must know I’m sleep deprived.” she chuckled a little at the thought. She toyed with the hem of her t-shirt and probably would have been twirling the phone line, had she had one. Talking to him just made her giddy, especially when she had gone this long without him. 

  


“No, Liv. I’m serious. I have nothing to occupy myself. You know what they say about idle hands.” She could tell he felt better by talking to her too, as he started in with that oh-so-familiar teasing tone.

  


“Go play in the snow. Maybe shovel a path to my apartment while you’re at it.” 

  


“Ha-ha. Very funny. You must really miss me.” He knew she did, but he loved to hear her say it.

  


“I do. Now that I think about it, I wish you were here so I could give you something to occupy those idle hands.” Her tone lowered at the last comment, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Rafael.

  


“Oh, I see. You just miss the mind-blowing sex,” He teased.

  


“It’s a plus.” She paused in thought while he laughed on the other end. “You know what? I have an idea. Do you have your laptop there with you?” 

  


“Of course.” He paused this time, while the realization of her proposal hit him. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Lieutenant?” She answered with an ‘mm-hm’. “What about Noah?”

  


“He’s down for a nap now, but after dinner and bedtime, you and I are gonna have some dessert.” She giggled a little and her playful tone was not lost on Rafael. “And I have another idea. But I’ll save that one until you’re ready.”

  


“Is this what you’ve been doing all day, mi amor? Thinking about ways to spice up our sex life? Am I really that boring?” She started to respond and he quickly added, “remember, I don’t ask questions I don’t already know the answer to.”

  


“Rafa, you’re never boring. I’m going to go start dinner and get Noah up. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She didn’t want to end the call, but she did want to get started on dinner and hopefully get Noah in bed before eight. 

  


“Alright, Cariño. See you soon. Tell Noah I said hi and I miss him.”

# # #

  


Olivia had prepared a sufficient meal of mac and cheese, steamed carrots, and dino nuggets. She regretted her decision to skip getting groceries on the way home Thursday. Their meals for the next few days were going to be quite repetitive, she gathered. Noah, however, had enjoyed having two of his favorites for dinner and was, in return, remarkably compliant with his bedtime routine. She read him not three, but two bedtime stories and he was out like a light. She kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight as she left the room, closing the door and turning on the monitor, just in case. 

  


Barba, on the other hand, was getting antsy and prepared a classic, but easy Cuban dish for dinner. Unlike the Lieutenant, he always keeps his kitchen stocked with many ingredients, despite not being in his own apartment as much anymore. As he finished dinner, he retreated to his bedroom with a glass of scotch and his personal laptop in hand. He and Liv had never had the opportunity to try out something like this before. They had always been able to find time to enjoy each other’s company in person. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited. This was new territory and he posited that not being able to touch her would be absolute torture. Olivia had given him a show before, but he’d always been there to bring her over the edge himself if he wanted to. There was also this new, interesting thing that Olivia had mentioned and hadn’t given him any clues as to what it was. This notion may have been what was really making him anxious. It’s not that he didn’t like her to use toys or anything, but he had never really been privy to it either. 

  


He sat in silence, reading over emails when the call came through. He positioned himself on the bed so that his laptop was open and sitting atop his calves. He answered and was greeted with a naked Olivia. Of course, he had seen her in this state before, but it still made his breath catch at the sight. He barely noticed the small ceramic bowl off to the side of the frame but took note of it anyways. She was sat on her bed with her laptop at the foot of it, positioned so that he could see her whole body. Her legs were spread and Rafael could see her glistening core. 

  


“I hope you didn’t start without me,” he spoke, low and rough.

  


“Never,” she said while giving him a look that made him question just how true that statement had been. He decided not to question it. 

  


“So about this ‘idea’. What did you have in mind?” His curiosity was overwhelming and Rafael figured she wouldn’t give it up easily. He was right.

  


“You’ll see. Meanwhile, you haven’t said anything about my choice of clothing.” She leaned up towards to camera, not too close, but close enough that Barba could get a good look at her breasts. “None.” she finished, her voice breathy.

  


“Oh, I assure you. I am  _ well _ aware.” 

  


“Eager, aren’t we, Counselor?” She lowered a hand between her legs and felt the wetness. She had thought about this all day and she had stayed ready. Rafael watched as she massaged her sensitive nub and gently inserted a finger into her tingling core. He had wanted to pleasure himself at the sight of her, but she insisted earlier that she wanted to put on a show. He protested, of course, but agreed when she promised to do it again when he was able to be there.

  


“You’re an absolute dream, you know that?” his voice was weak with desperation, but he knew she liked it when he complimented her. She also knew he always meant every word.

  


“You’re not so bad yourself,” she started but was interrupted by a moan that escaped her. She had her fingers in just the right spot, curling within her tunnel. “Wait,” she said quickly, reaching over to the bowl by the computer. Rafael was mindlessly watching the curve of her backside as she leaned over. Olivia had grabbed what she wanted and resumed her position. Rafael let out a breathy laugh when he saw what she was holding. A small cube of ice. 

  


“I knew that tray I bought you would come in handy.” he teased. Olivia proceeded to raise the already dripping icicle to her mouth. She licked the frozen water from bottom to top, letting her hand glide down from her jaw to her neck, then her chest. She circled each taut nipple with the cube. The ice was melting quickly due to the raised temperature of both the room and her body. Every curve she traced glistened in the low light of her room and Barba imagined being there to follow the lines with his mouth, lapping up the water that accumulated on her skin. 

  


With most of the ice liquified, she let what was left melt in her hand and lowered it again to her core. She flinched at the cold contact. When she looked over, Rafaels eyes were dark with desire and followed every move she made. When she raised her hand back up to her mouth and licked a stray droplet from the side of her hand, he almost shuddered. 

  


“I can see you’re enjoying my little surprise. Should I keep going?” She, too, didn’t ask any questions she didn’t know the answer to. Rafael was flush with pleasure and nodded. “I want to hear you, mi amor.” Her using that term of endearment almost sent him over the edge.

  


“Keep goin’, baby. Nice and slow.” She was putting on quite a show, and he didn’t want it to stop. Rafael watched intently as she raised another cube to her mouth and sucked on the side until she had water dribbling down her jaw. He wanted so badly to follow the trail of that droplet as it cascaded down her body and stopped at the crease between her hip and her thigh. Olivia went straight to the point this time, quickly drawing a line with the ice to her core. She let the coldness sit against her bundle of nerves, eliciting a whimper along with a shiver. 

  


“It’s so cold, Rafa.” She purred and it took all his willpower not to touch himself. Olivia then took the half-melted square and placed it right below her navel, letting it soften on her skin. She reached below and circled her nub. The ice liquified quickly and the water trailed down to where her hand was, catching both her and Rafael off guard when she gasped at the coolness. Olivia inserted a finger in her core again, adding another shortly after. He could see she was close. All of the teasing she had inflicted on herself had her teetering on the brink of orgasm. She grabbed the last cube, already mostly gone, and used her free hand to cascade the ice from her jaw to her collarbone. All while she pleasured herself. Barba saw her movements falter and knew she was about to unfurl. 

  


Olivia closed her eyes for the first time that night and felt the sensations rising. She was hit with one wave of pleasure after the other and sighed as she came down from the high. “That was something else.” She spoke barely above a whisper and breathlessly. 

  


Barba, amazed, and slightly agitated at his inability to participate, decided to tease her. “You can accomplish quite a bit with a can-do attitude and a well-placed ice cube.”


End file.
